You Can't Judge a Book By Its Cover
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Bella's been lusting after library patron Edward for a while. He appears to be the epitome of a perfect gentleman, but you know what they say about judging a book by its cover... Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest.


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title:** You Can't Judge a Book By Its Cover

**Pairing:** Edward and Bella

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest. Bella's been lusting after library patron Edward for a while. He appears to be the epitome of a perfect gentleman, but you know what they say about judging a book by its cover...

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Bella glanced at the clock—ten thirty-five. Surely he was coming today. _He _was Edward Cullen, and he was Bella Swan's favorite patron at the Forks Public Library, where she worked as the assistant librarian. The books he checked out were always returned on time, and she never found a dog-eared page or coffee ring on them. He was perfectly polite and quiet, and he always greeted her with a kind smile and wished her a good day when he left. He also happened to be an in-the-flesh version of Bella's ideal man―tall, with a gorgeous head of perpetually tousled auburn hair and deep green eyes, and the most beautiful bone structure she'd ever seen on a man. He had high cheekbones, an aquiline nose, and a jaw that made her want to..._do things_ that would definitely be frowned upon in the Forks Public Library. Or any library, she supposed.

He was so very kind, handsome, and charming that Bella was quite sure he must have a girlfriend, not a wife; she knew his left ring finger was bare, so there was that. That was about all she knew of him, though. They'd never exchanged much more than a polite hello or good-bye.

Bella knew that Edward usually came into the library on Wednesday mornings. Today was Wednesday; she resolved to muster up the courage to chat him up a bit. Bella was fairly reserved and wouldn't blatantly flirt or come on to a man. But her interest in Edward made her bold. She didn't expect anything to come of it; she fully expected that Edward was spoken for, and even if he wasn't, she had no idea if he thought of her at all, let alone thought of her like that.

Just when Bella had resigned herself to the fact that she wouldn't be seeing Edward today, a throat cleared, startling her.

"Good morning, Bella."

Bella felt herself flush as she noticed that today, in an apparent attempt to send her to her grave, Edward was wearing glasses. The heavy, tortoiseshell frames made his eyes look that much greener. Once she got past the glasses, she saw that he wore a light blue button-down sport jacket, jeans and Chucks. The words "hot nerd" popped into Bella's head, and she flushed even more.

"Hello, Edward. Um, I didn't know you wore glasses." Bella died a little inside at the banality of her comment.

"Oh, usually I wear contacts. I was running late this morning and didn't feel like taking the time to put them in."

Bella's hopes of chatting with Edward deflated. "Oh, well don't let me keep you. You can leave the books on the counter—I'll take care of it."

"It's fine. I had an appointment earlier, but I don't have any classes until later this afternoon so—"

"Classes?"

"Yes, I teach at Peninsula College. Chemistry."

_Yes_, Bella thought. _Hot nerd indeed_. _And he teaches chemistry, naturally_. "Of course you do."

_Um, did I just say that out loud? Shit._

_I'm batting a thousand here_.

Bella internally cringed at her lame attempt at conversation. At this rate, Edward would go out of his way to avoid her and her horribly awkward small talk.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Um, yes, of course...well." And with a somewhat confused smile, Edward turned and walked towards the door. As he went to push it open, he turned, looking back at Bella. Another quick smile, and he was gone.

Bella wanted to cry or maybe punch herself in the face. He was so underwhelmed with her social skills and creepy word vomit that he couldn't wait to get out of there. He had turned back, though—probably because he couldn't believe that anyone so inept could get a job working with the public. Bella felt so humiliated that she almost hoped she wouldn't have to see him again.

All week Bella beat herself up over her embarrassing encounter with Edward. By Wednesday, she was dreading seeing him again. She tried to busy herself at the far end of the library, away from the desk, and almost bumped right into Edward as he peered around the shelves.

"Oh! Edward, I'm sorry―did you need something? Isn't Angela at the front desk? I can get someone—"

"No, no, don't get anyone. I, um, was looking for you, actually."

"Oh? I'm happy to help you, but Angela can take care of anything you need. You didn't have to run all over the library looking for me."

"Actually, I did. I don't think Angela can help me with this. I, ah, oh hell—Will you have dinner with me, Bella?" Edward was grinning, but there was a bit of pink in his cheeks. Bella took some pleasure in seeing him a bit flustered.

Bella was shocked and pleased. "I would love to, Edward."

"Great. Um, are you busy Friday? Can I pick you up at seven?" Edward was pulling his phone out as he spoke. He handed it to Bella, and she typed in her number.

"Friday at seven is perfect."

"I'll call you tonight, Bella. I'm really looking forward to seeing you." With a warm smile, Edward pocketed his phone and turned to leave.

Bella's elation at the prospect of a date with Edward made her bold. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Wear your glasses."

That night, Bella sat with a copy of the latest erotic bestseller unopened on her lap, wondering if Edward would call. It was already seven thirty—wouldn't he have called by now? After all, he barely knew her; it wouldn't be appropriate to call too late—

_Brrrriing! Brrriing!_ Bella's ringtone, the strident shrill of an old-fashioned telephone, interrupted her thoughts. It was an unknown number. She grabbed her phone and hurriedly swiped her finger across the screen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bella? This is Edward Cullen. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Edward, hey...no, you're not interrupting anything. I was just going to do a little reading. How are you?"

The conversation proceeded a bit awkwardly, but Bella found Edward to be very engaging and quite funny. He asked if she liked Italian food and seemed pleased with her enthusiastic response. After promising to pick her up at seven on Friday, he wished her a good night, and Bella hung up with a very large, goofy smile on her face.

Bella was a bundle of nerves on Friday night. Her best friend, Alice, had come over to help her primp and to provide moral support.

"Bella, relax. You scored a date with the hot guy you've been ogling for months. The hard part is over. He wants to get to know you. Show him the Bella I know — smart, funny, snarky … horny. Well, don't show him that right up front; wait and see how it goes. If you end up bringing him home, _definitely_ show him horny Bella. Shouldn't be too hard—when's the last time you got laid?"

"Ugh, thanks for reminding me that it's been so long since I had sex that my hymen has probably grown back. I don't think that will be happening anyway. Edward is a true gentleman, in addition to being utterly fuckhot."

"In any case, you look gorgeous. You usually wear your hair up at work—has he ever seen you with it down? He may be a gentleman, Bella, but when he sees you in that dress, with the hair...I don't mean to make you nervous, but you're up to date on all your personal grooming, right?"

"Alice! I am NOT sleeping with Edward tonight, and yes, I am freshly waxed, buffed and polished...just in case I do." Bella flushed at the thought. She really didn't intend to sleep with Edward tonight, but as her mother always said, better safe than sorry.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Bella looked at Alice in a panic.

"I'll get the door—take a breath and relax, Bella! You're going to blow him away."

Alice swung open the door. "Well, hellooo, Edward," she drawled appreciatively. "I'm Alice, Bella's best friend slash stylist slash provider of support when she has a date with a hot hunk of man."

"Um, hello, Alice. It's very nice to meet you." Edward suddenly felt himself flush at being described as a "hot hunk of man."

"Alice! Edward, please come in, how are you...?" Bella rushed to his side and tried to inconspicuously flash Alice a look that said, "Thanks for everything. Now leave."

"Okay, kids, my work here is done. Have fun. Oh, and be safe." With a wink Alice grabbed her bag, hugged Bella, and was out the door.

It was nearly seven o'clock, so after a bit of small talk about their respective days, Bella ran upstairs to her bedroom to get her purse. When she returned, she noticed Edward was standing by the bookcase, a book in his hands. When he heard her coming, her whipped around, a guilty flush creeping into his cheeks.

_Oh, shit_, was all Bella could think when she saw what he was holding. Or had been holding—he stuck it back into the bookcase like it had burned him when he noticed her expression.

"I was curious what a librarian might have in her bookcase," Edward began, scratching at the back of his neck awkwardly. "I guess I was expecting the Bronte sisters, Austen...?"

"Um, well, they _are_ there, somewhere..." Bella floundered. "God, this is so embarrassing."

Bella's humiliation was complete. Edward had stumbled upon her stash of erotic romances. These weren't your mother's Harlequin romances—they were very explicit, in both the sexual acts described within and the language.

On one hand, Bella knew she shouldn't feel that she had to apologize for or explain her enjoyment of these books. But on the other hand, it wasn't something she'd wanted to share with Edward on their very first date. Edward, who was such a well-mannered gentleman—he was probably disgusted at her somewhat lowbrow and coarse taste in books.

"Bella, look, I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you. To be honest, I was just a bit surprised to find a shelf full of er, erotica among the classics, but I'm not judging you. You walked in when I was in the middle of a rather, um, _steamy_ passage," Edward laughed.

_Kill me now_, thought Bella, but all she said was, "I'm so embarrassed. Thank you for being so nice about it."

"Come here," Edward smiled gently at her. "I've been looking forward to seeing you all week, Bella. I want to get to know you, and the fact that you read those books doesn't change that. In fact," Edward bent his head to whisper in her ear, "I think it's kind of hot. I _like_ that you surprise me. It certainly goes against the stereotype of the quiet, staid librarian."

Edward pulled her in for a hug, and feeling better, Bella determined to put the whole misadventure out of her head and enjoy Edward's company.

Throughout dinner, Edward went out of his way to put Bella at ease. He was charming and funny, jumping in to fill any awkward gaps in the conversation. Gradually Bella felt herself relaxing, able to open up and laugh and flirt with him. The wine helped with that, of course.

Bella was feeling pleasantly buzzed and happy on the drive back home. Dinner had been delicious. Edward was even more wonderful now that she'd gotten to know him a little better, and she thought their date had gone well. She was hopeful that he would want a second date.

All too soon Edward had pulled into her driveway and shut the motor. He turned to her and smiled, just looking at her for a moment. "I really enjoyed having dinner with you, Bella. I'd like to see you again if you feel the same."

"I'd really like that, Edward. Thank you so much for tonight. I had a great time."

"Are you busy next weekend?

After confirming plans for the following weekend, Edward walked Bella to her door and left her with a soft kiss and a squeeze. Bella floated inside, unable to stop smiling.

Bella and Edward had several long phone conversations throughout the week, talking about anything and everything. Bella had never felt so at ease with a man so quickly. By the time they went to dinner and a movie that Friday, Bella felt that she and Edward had really connected. Edward was his usual sweet, chivalrous self, although he did lean in halfway through the movie to nuzzle Bella's neck and capture her mouth in a scorching kiss, which left Bella completely uninterested in what was going on on the screen. Luckily Edward didn't seem to mind, and they spent the second half of the movie kissing and panting into each other's mouths.

The following week Bella was on edge. She'd invited Edward to come over for dinner that Friday, which would be their third date. The third date, when sex was typically expected. Would Edward expect it? Chemistry wasn't a problem—that had been apparent since their first date. Their make-out session in the movie theater had really proven it. Bella had been ready to rip her clothes off and straddle Edward right in his seat. Edward was a gentleman, though. Would he wait for her to initiate sex? Would he think her too forward if she did? Bella was giving herself a headache.

That Friday Edward showed up right on time, with a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers. "Flowers? As if you haven't swept me off my feet already with your charm and good looks." Bella stood on her tiptoes and grasped Edward around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Edward's arms went around her waist, and he pulled her close, smiling. "I've swept you off your feet, have I? Glad to hear it. I'm becoming pretty fond of you, too."

They stood in the doorway for a moment, kissing. Reluctantly, Bella pulled away when she heard the timer go off, indicating that their dinner was ready. "Well, I hope you're hungry. I've got a whole tray of manicotti in the oven."

Edward gave her a wicked grin and pulled her to him by her hips. "Oh, I'm hungry—but before we get into that, let's have dinner first. It smells amazing."

Bella shivered at the promise of what was to come. She liked this bolder, not-so-gentlemanly Edward.

Edward was an enthusiastic fan of her cooking. After dinner, he helped her load the dishes into the dishwasher and put away the leftovers. When the kitchen was clean, they took their wine glasses and a second bottle of wine into the living room.

Settling onto the sofa, Edward set his wineglass down on the coffee table. He turned towards Bella and ran a hand through her hair, tucking it behind her ear. His eyes were intense as he spoke.

"I really like you, Bella. I know we've only been seeing one another for a short time, but...I'd like to be exclusive. That is, if you want that, too."

"Edward, there is no one else I want. Didn't you ever notice how I stared when you came into the library? That I was always there at the desk when you came in? I've been lusting after you for months!"

Bella flushed as her brain caught up with her mouth_. Oops. Nothing like a little wine to loosen the tongue...and unleash the word vomit._

"I guess we were lusting after each other then," Edward said in a throaty whisper as he moved in and wrapped his hand around Bella's neck, pulling her mouth to his. Their kisses escalated, and soon Bella was straddling Edward's lap, feeling his cock straining against the front of his pants.

Eventually Edward pulled back, panting. "Let's take a breather, yeah? I don't want to embarrass myself. You make me crazy, Bella. In the best possible way, of course."

Bella climbed off Edward's lap and adjusted her clothing as she, too, waited for her breathing to slow. Edward's hair was sticking up in tufts from her hands tugging at it, and his shirt was half unbuttoned.

Suddenly Edward's eyes landed on Bella's collection of erotic books, and his curiosity got the better of him. "So tell me—what's the attraction to the guys in those books?"

"They have filthy mouths in bed." Bella's reply flew unbidden from her mouth. It was the truth; Bella loved that the male characters in the books most definitely were not gentlemen, at least not in bed. The language they used was coarse, and she found the dirty talk to be a huge turn-on. Yet one of the things she loved most about Edward was his gentlemanly manner—what would he think of her now? He'd claimed he hadn't thought less of her for reading those books, but now that he knew what she liked about them, he'd probably want nothing further to do with her.

Edward's eyebrow lifted and he smirked. "Really? Not what I expected to hear, I'll be honest. But definitely hot as hell."

Bella was at once mortified and aroused. She wasn't sure what to make of Edward's comment, so she waited.

Edward leaned in and spoke quietly. "So then I guess you wouldn't be too shocked if I told you I've jacked off almost every night since our first date, thinking of you and all the things I want to do to you, with you?"

Bella's breathing stuttered at Edward's admission. Her eyes had glazed over, and she rubbed her thighs together, feeling like she was going to combust if she didn't get Edward naked and in her bed immediately. She swallowed audibly. "Keep talking."

Edward leaned over her in a predatory stance. "Do you want to hear all the fantasies I've had about you? Me lying on the bed, while you ride my face, your breasts bouncing, moaning my name as I suck and lick your pussy until you come all over my mouth? Or—"

"God, Edward, I want you in my bed. Now!"

"Mmm, I want that too. In your bed, on the floor, up against the wall, on the kitchen counter—"

Bella had him by the hand and practically dragged him into her room. Once they were standing by her bed Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she reached for the remaining buttons on Edward's shirt.

"I've wanted you for so long, Bella; I want to savor this. I want to touch and taste every inch of your skin, I want to feel you over me, under me..." Edward's words cut off with a groan as Bella's hands skimmed over his fly.

"Fuck, yes...open my pants and take out my cock, Bella." Edward hissed as Bella's soft hands found their way inside his boxer briefs and wrapped around him, squeezing gently.

"That's it—God, your hands feel so much better than mine. Stroke me...fuck, harder, do it harder."

Edward's eyes were tightly closed as Bella continued pumping him, but he opened them when she stopped suddenly. Looking down, he saw Bella sinking to her knees, both hands sliding down his thighs as she pushed his pants and briefs down the rest of the way and waited for him to step out of them.

Once Edward was naked, Bella grasped the base of his dick and began teasing him with long, slow licks. She sucked him in as far as she could and began moving up and down his length, using her tongue on the sensitive underside of his cock. Edward groaned and threw his head back, fisting his hands into Bella's long hair.

"Fucking hell, Bella, I wish you could see what you look like, with your lips wrapped around my cock. Christ, that's hot..."

Edward began rocking his hips into Bella's mouth. "That's it, fuck, take it all...damn, so good...deeper, Bella, you can take it...Jesus Christ, look at you swallowing my cock." Edward stared down at Bella, her lips flush with his groin, watery eyes full of need staring back at him.

After several minutes of this divine torture, Edward could take no more. "Shit, I'm going to come. Swallow it like a good girl." He hoped like hell she would swallow, but loosened his grip on her hair in case she wanted to ease off. Edward didn't mind getting dirty in the bedroom, but he was respectful of the women he dated and would never force or coerce a woman into doing something she didn't want to do.

Bella didn't ease off, though; at the moment he felt his orgasm burst through him, he felt Bella's throat constrict around him as his semen slid down it. When his cock was spent and limp, she released him, licking away any remnants of come as she gazed up at him.

Edward's heated gaze bore into her. "Get the rest of your clothes off and come over here. It's time to act out one of my fantasies."

Edward stretched out on Bella's bed, watching as she tore off her clothes in her haste to join him. "Get that pussy over here and straddle my face. Mmm..." As Bella got into position Edward inhaled, groaning. His tongue darted out, lapping softly, making Bella whimper with need. His hands roamed over her hips and up to her breasts, where he squeezed and pulled at her nipples as she moaned and writhed.

"That's it, baby...ride me. Don't be shy, my sweet little librarian." Bella felt Edward's cheeks lift in a smile. She was flushed, partly from arousal and partly from embarrassment at Edward's filthy words and how much they affected her. She'd never have imagined such words coming out of Edward's mouth, but the dichotomy was an incredible turn-on.

Bella gripped the slats of her headboard as she ground shamelessly against Edward's mouth. His lips and tongue were driving her closer and closer to release, and when he started rubbing her clit, it didn't take long for her to reach her peak with a loud moan.

Bella sagged against the headboard, panting. Edward massaged her thighs and buttocks as she caught her breath, and when she slid down to lie next to him, he pulled her to him for a deep kiss, then lay back and winked. "You were delicious."

Bella snuggled in close to Edward and tilted her face up to smile lazily. "That was amazing."

"I'm just getting started, Bella. I've had so many fantasies about you—it will take a while to get through them all. Right now, though, I want to get inside that sweet pussy and make you come, over and over."

Bella's stomach flipped at Edward's words. "Mmm, yes, please."

Edward moved down the bed to kneel between Bella's legs. With one hand he started gently stroking Bella's pussy, finding her hot and slippery. "Goddamn, Bella, you're soaked."

He slid two fingers inside, and almost immediately her muscles gripped him. "Fuck—I want to feel that on my cock. Do you have a condom?"

"In the nightstand drawer." Bella was glad she'd had the foresight to stock up for tonight.

Once the condom was on, Edward spread himself out over Bella, holding his body up on his elbows. Leaning down to kiss her, he whispered, "Ready for me, sweet girl?"

Bella moaned in answer, and Edward slowly filled her, sucking in a breath as the warmth and wetness enveloped him. He began moving in and out, slowly at first, then with harder, faster strokes as Bella's hips rose to meet him.

"Jesus Christ...if you feel this good with a condom, I can't wait to feel you bare. Would you like that, hmm? My cock in that tight pussy, no barriers, skin to skin? Feeling my come fill you—"

"Oh, God! Edward! Oh..." Bella's body went rigid as her orgasm tore through her.

Seeing Bella's face in ecstasy, hearing the sounds she made, feeling her clench around his cock— Edward knew he wasn't going to last. With a deep grunt and a final thrust, he felt his balls tighten, and he squeezed his eyes tightly shut as pleasure overtook him.

Breathing harshly, Edward rolled to the side and drew Bella close. Their bodies were slick from the exertion of their lovemaking, but they weren't bothered by it. They lay entangled among the sheets, waiting for hearts to slow and breathing to return to normal.

"God, Edward...I—that—you were incredible. I've never been so turned on or come like that."

"Mmm, good. Does that mean you'll keep me around then?"

Bella laughed. "Just try to get away."

Edward smiled, then a worried look crossed his face. "It wasn't too much? I mean—the, um, language. It's one thing to read it in a book, quite another to experience it. You don't know what it did to me, saying those dirty things to you. I hope it was as much of a turn-on for you."

"Edward, believe me when I tell you, it was the hottest sexual experience I've ever had. Not that I've had _that_ many," Bella amended when Edward raised his eyebrows, "but I've never felt comfortable asking a guy outright to talk dirty to me. I guess it was lucky that you found my guilty pleasure and learned about my deep, dark secret.

"Honestly, I never would have brought it up otherwise. You've always been such a perfect gentleman, you're so sweet and well-mannered...I thought you'd run screaming if I told you I wanted you to say such filthy things to me."

"Well, then I guess we were each under a misapprehension about the other. You're so demure, my shy, quiet librarian—" here Edward winked—"I have to admit I was a bit scandalized when I saw your extensive collection of dirty books."

Bella slapped Edward's arm playfully and rolled her eyes. "Hmm, I might have believed that before tonight."

Edward sighed dramatically. "And I might have believed you were just a shy little librarian. The scales have fallen from my eyes, though. Shy little librarian by day, brazen vixen by night."

Bella laughed and smoothed the hair back from Edward's face. "I'm hardly a vixen. Maybe you just bring it out in me, what with that filthy mouth you've got."

"Well, if that's the case, I'm glad. I don't want anyone else bringing it out in you."

Snuggling up to Edward, Bella sighed in contentment. "So you thought I was a goody-goody bookworm, and I thought that a naughty word had never passed those pretty lips of yours."

Edward laughed, and trailed kisses along Bella's neck.

"This should be a lesson to both of us―you really can't judge a book by its cover."

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
